


Electricity Bills

by elle_nic



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_nic/pseuds/elle_nic
Summary: It's been a long week for Miranda, but she's certainly home now.





	Electricity Bills

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble challenge that Kerry, Edyn and I did a while ago. There's two more after this. Please enjoy :)))

It had been the longest week in recent memory for Miranda. A Series of Unfortunate Events was what the _Runway_ staff had taken to naming the latest issue for obvious and obnoxious reasons. If Miranda wasn’t so busy solving problems that hadn’t even happened, then she might have found it a little funny. Currently, however, she simply wanted to unlock her front door, have a hot shower and sleep until Sunday. She wondered if Andréa would have an issue with that then decided she most definitely wouldn’t.

Unlocking the door and kicking off her heels, shedding her jacket and moving up the three flights of stairs in a fatigued traipse, she barely noticed the fourth-floor den light on.

“I’m just going to cut the electricity one day, I swear to god,” she muttered. Andréa, Caroline and Cassidy all had the awful habit of leaving lights on all over the house. It was such a wasteful habit and Miranda really was far too busy to be trailing after them and flipping a damn switch, for god’s sake. She walked into the room and to the dark wooden desk where the lamp was and reached to switch it off when a spot of colour from her periphery caught her eye. Across the room, curled into a ball and sleeping soundly was Andréa, clad in her softest pyjamas and holding a book.

It was not the first time the brunette had tried to wait up for her, and Miranda could bet it wouldn’t be the last, but it always made her feel so guilty for her lover’s missed sleep. Andréa worked hard at _The Times_ and between time with the girls and waiting up for Miranda like this, Miranda worried that her wife didn’t get nearly as much sleep as she needed. As much as she would have loved the brunette to stay asleep, she needed a real bed and to straighten her neck before she strained it.

Moving quietly to sit beside Andréa’s mid-drift, she reached out and carded through the pixie cut, coaxing her sleeping beauty from her slumber. Groggily, dark eyes squinted open, looking around the room before landing on Miranda’s face. Miranda watched, breathlessly, as Andréa’s eyes fell shut again and a contented smile stretched across her plump lips.

“You’re home,” she breathed. What a wonderful feeling, Miranda thought despite her guilt, to be greeted with such a devoted woman. A yawning woman, who needed to go to bed too.

“Very astute, darling,” she said, with fond exasperation. “Now, come on. To bed with you.”

“Wait, lay here for a minute,” the brunette said, reaching out to grab Miranda around her waist and finding no resistance from her older wife.

“We could be doing this in our bed, Andréa. Our very big, much more comfortable bed.”

Andréa hummed, and nodded, only stumbling slightly when Miranda guided them both into a sitting position and then out of the room, into the bedroom and tucking her precious wife into bed. She kissed her forehead, noting with an aching fondness that she carried with her into the shower that Andy had fallen asleep immediately. She washed away her day, her worries, her guilt that her wife would rather wait for her than sleep soundly. She dried her hair and stepped into pyjamas before sliding next to her wife and falling asleep faster than instantly, enveloped in warmth and the scent of her love.

Poor Miranda. She didn’t even realise she had forgotten to turn of the lamp. 


End file.
